Secrets
by XxArtSutcliffxX
Summary: Rebekah gets undaggered by Tyler and she and him get 'caught in the moment'. Now, Becca finds herself sick and a visit to the doctor (Gloria) can change everything. Sucky summary, but I'm sleepy. Picture has noting to do with the story. Not a Bella/Edward story.. I have a girl for Edward and Bella I'm still deciding.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Twi-Diaries story. Also, Gloria won't betray Klaus in this story, so she's very loyal. I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. Enjoy.. **

**Start-**

Rebekah Mikaelson had secretly been undaggered by Tyler, Klaus' hybrid. She and him had a "special night" as a thank you from Rebekah. Since then, Becca has found herself waking up sick every morning and vomiting in her bathroom. She had been staying with Klaus since he found out she had been undaggered."Has it happened again, sister?" Klaus asked, standing in the doorway as Becca rinsed her mouth out. "Yes, I don't know what's wrong with me though..." Becca said, trailing off in thought. "Maybe we should have Gloria check you over." Klaus suggested, worried that whatever's wrong with his sister effect him in getting the doppleganger**.(Hey, it's Klaus.. don't kill me.. He'll be nicer in the future.)**

"Ok.. but I thought vampire's couldn't get sick.." Becca said as she and Klaus ran towards Gloria's room in the big mansion. "Gloria, I need you to check on Becca... vampires shouldn't get sick." Klaus said, moving Becca towards the bed Gloria pointed to. "I need you to leave" Gloria said, motioning towards the door and locking it after Klaus left.

After a few minutes, Klaus heard yelling and crying so he rushed back into the room. "Sister, what happened?" Klaus asked Becca, who was holding her stomach and crying. Becca looked up at him, "I-I'm pregnant" Klaus stopped moving in shock and stared at Becca in horror.

**End Next chapter we see Klaus and Becca have a 'friendly' chat and Becca leaves. Thats all I'm telling you.. here's a sneak peek. Kinda on the short side.. sorry. :D **

**S.P.-(Sneak Peak)**  
**Becca appeared at The Salvatore's house, crying and holding bags. Elena looked at her in shock. "Who are you?" She asked, noticing how Becca kept her hand on her stomach. "A-Are the Salvatore's here?" Becca asked, looking up. "Stefan!" Elena shouted, and Stefan Salvatore appeared at the door.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chap. 2 of Secrets! Hope You Enjoy (I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries) **

** Start~**

** Last Time~ **

**_After a few minutes, Klaus heard yelling and crying so he rushed back into the room. "Sister, what happened?" Klaus asked Becca, who was holding her stomach and crying. Becca looked up at him, "I-I'm pregnant" Klaus stopped moving in shock and stared at Becca in horror._**

** Now~**

Becca looked down as Klaus started yelling at her. "How could this happen, vampires can't get pregnant!" Klaus suddenly stopped. Slowly Klaus turned towards Becca. "Who was it?" Becca shook her head and stared at the ground, refusing to say anything. Klaus glared at Becca."Get out" He said, making Becca look up in shock. "W-What?" Becca asked, scared slightly of what he might do or say next. "I said get out you little slut! You horrid wretch, you have disgraced the family name you little harlot! Leave!" Klaus said pushing Becca out the door and blurring up to her room, packing her bag, and throwing it out the window.

Becca picked up the bag and wiped her eyes, before turning and heading towards the only place she could think of: The Salvatore's appeared at the Salvatore's house, crying and holding her bags. Elena looked at her in shock. "Who are you?" She asked, noticing how Becca kept her hand on her stomach. "A-Are the Salvatore's here?" Becca asked, looking up. "Stefan!" Elena shouted, and Stefan Salvatore appeared at the door.

"Rebekah? What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Becca, who broke down crying. "K-Klaus kicked me out" Becca admitted, sniffing and looking down at her stomach. "Come in!" Elena said, noticing how Becca was still standing outside the house. Elena wrapped an arm around Becca and led her into the house. "Now, tell us what happened" Elena demanded, setting herself and Becca onto the couch. "I-I told K-Klaus that I was p-pregnant and he yelled at me and told me to leave." Becca said, holding onto Elena as she cried. "How could Klaus do something like this, to his own sister?" Elena said, not getting the fact that vampires cant have kids.

Stefan, who had been quite as Becca explained what happened, looked up in shock at Rebekah. "Vampires can't get pregnant." He said, looking Becca over and noticing her growing baby bump. "Obviously, but apparently I can." Becca said, looking down at her stomach. Becca felt a sickness coming on. "E-Excuse me!" She said, running for the nearest bathroom with Elena following to help.

After a few minutes of Becca and Elena being gone, Stefan called the gang. As Becca and Elena walked out, they heard the sound of gasps and as soon as they walked in, all eyes were on them. **(Well Becca)** Becca looked down as soon as she caught the eyes of Tyler."Well, I guess I better tell them what happened" She said, looking up at the group, ignoring Tyler's eyes. "I already did, but we all have a question" Stefan said, looking up at her from where she was sitting. "Who's the dad?"Damon asked, since no one else had the balls to do it.

** End~**

** Next Chap. Becca tells who the dad is, if you want to take a guess. :D Didn't feel like doing another sneak peak.. I'll do it every once in a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was sick. Anyway Enjoy. Also I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Changes to the story: Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus are the only ones alive right now. The other originals will come in later. Katherine is alive and she is friends with Rebekah. Also, I have no idea who i want Bella to be with, here are the options:**  
**Bella/Silas, Bella/Mason, Bella/Paul, Bella/Jeremy,Bella/Sam, Bella/Quil, Seth/Bella/AW(Another Wolf),or Brady/Bella/Collin (Sorry just couldnt help it.). Yes the Pack will be in this. The cullens... Idk yet, maybe.. should I,and if they are, no Bella/Cullen unless it's Jasper. Any other Bella pairings, I'm willing to listen. Finally, If anyone has a name for Edward's mate...I'm all ears, and Elena's a vampire. Any suggestions for Katherine/?,I'll listen. Evil Alice. Enjoy!**  
** Last Time~**

After a few minutes of Becca and Elena being gone, Stefan called the gang. As Becca and Elena walked out, they heard the sound of gasps and as soon as they walked in, all eyes were on them,well Becca. Becca looked down as soon as she caught the eyes of Tyler. " Well, I guess I better tell them what happened" She said, looking up at the group, ignoring Tyler's eyes. "I already did, but we all have a question" Stefan said, looking up at her from where she was sitting. "Who's the dad? "Damon asked, since no one else had the balls to do it.  
** Now~**

Rebekah turned her attention towards the ground as tears ran down her face. She had expected them to ask her that question. Tyler tensed as Becca turned her attention towards him. "W-Well, I-I'm not.. I mean, I don't know if he'll want it to get out." Becca said, as Tyler looked down and let go of Caroline's hand. Caroline looked at him confused for a second, then let out a gasp of shock and slapped Tyler hard. "How could you?" Caroline looked at Tyler, and then at Becca and sped out of the house.

Everyone turned their attention to Tyler as he and Becca were having a staring contest. Elena glared at Tyler and sped after Caroline, hoping to catch her before something bad happened. "Wait so, you slept with legally blonde here?" Damon said, looking utterly confused. Tyler and basically everyone in the room turned their glares toward him. "What? To soon?" Damon asked, trying to ease the tension.

Becca brought the attention to herself again by clearing her throat. " It's ok if you don't want me to stay here anymore... I'll just be on my way, just let me pack my things." Becca said, before she turned and ran upstairs. Tyler immediently hurried after her. "Rebekah look, I didn't mean to make it look like I was ignoring you or anything... it's just that.." Tyler sighed and turned his attention to the window. " I understand Tyler" Becca said,reaching out and holding his hand." I know you and Caroline have something going on so I'll leave and you and Caroline can be together." Tyler looked down and nodded.

As Becca and Tyler walked downstairs, they was met with a crying Caroline, who Tyler imediently went over to, to comfort. Becca was met with glares from most of the people in the room. "Well, I guess I'll be going now.. goodbye" Becca said, before she blurred out of town, and out of Mystic Falls, for now.

** END~**

** A/N- I've decided to put Becca in a love triangle between Stefan and Tyler and give Elena to Damon. Also, this chapter had me thinking and I'm putting Katherine with Jasper, unless anyone else has a good idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey just wanted to thank all my reviewers. You guys are awesome! Ill start this chappie by answering questions.**

**Alexanne974: I have something "special" planned for Bella. Trust me, if you PM me I'll answer all of your questions. Mason isn't dead in my story, actually he and Becca are going to be great friends, so he is going to help raise Becca's kids (2 of them :) and he and Bella will get close. I haven't decided on who Bella's going to be with yet.**

**Clarabelle26:**  
**Thanks for your vote, hope you like this chapter.**

**psychovampirefreak:**  
**Thanks, I'm glad you like my story.**

**Also, I've decided that I'm going to make voting easier so here are the options...**

**Bella/Paul-**

**Bella/Mason-1**

**Bella/Quil-**

**Bella/Silas-**

**Bella/Klaus-1**

**Bella/Seth-**

**Anyone else you might think of, I'll listen to you.**  
** ~END OF A/N~**

** ~Last Time~**

As Becca and Tyler walked downstairs, they was met with a crying Caroline, who Tyler immediently **(spelling?) **went over to, to comfort. Becca was met with glares from most of the people in the room. "Well, I guess I'll be going now.. goodbye" Becca said, before she blurred out of town, and out of Mystic Falls, for now.

**~Now~**

Rebekah blurred into her car and was off. She didn't know where she was going, but all she knew was that she wasn't planning on coming back. All she felt was heartbreak. Passing a sign that said 'Welcome To Forks', Becca decided that she would stop there for tonight.

Driving through town, she found that the town had no hotel. "This is just great!" Becca exclaimed, kicking her car slightly. "Are you alright?" said a voice, making Becca turn around shocked that someone actually being able to sneak up on her. She noticed a man with blonde hair who was standing slightly infront of a women with brunette hair, perfectly curled. She scoffed, she should have known they were Cold Ones. How could she not, they reeked. Deciding to play innocent, she sighed,"I'm alright, I just don't have anywhere to go."

Carlilse and Esme shared a look, "Why don't you come and stay with us?" Carlilse said, looking around slightly and taking a step forward. Becca thought about it,_'They couldn't hurt me, they are weak compared to me'_ She thought to herself. "Alright, I guess I can stay with you guys, just for one night." "Alright, well we better get going, don't want to be out here at night, follow us." Esme said, shaking Becca's hand before turning to get in her car.

As they arrived at the Cullen's home, Becca was immediently introduced to their kids, who didn't even hide the fact that they were vampires. She guessed that since she was a vampire, they reconised it and felt they didn't need to hide. " So what's your story?" Rosalie said, as she helped Becca put her things away. "My story?" Becca said, looking confused even though she knew what they were talking about. "You know what I'm talking about, why are you here in this rainy town? Surely a vampire like you would have someone to be with, I mean, your very pretty and I'm surprised that you don't have anyone with you, with you being pregnant and Becca sighed, she knew what ws going to happen, First she pours her heart out, then she has to leave because of the way everyone looked at her. She glared at nothing, she was tired of being judged. "If you want to know what happened you have to promised your loyalty. No crossing me." She said, staring Rosalie down. As soon as Rosalie nodded she sighed, " Well, here it is, you might hate me afterwards, though." She said looking for a sign of resentment or doubt. Finding none, she found herself being brought back into her memories.

** ~END~**

**A/N~ Hope you liked this chappie... I had to rush it kinda.. got caught on my laptop and I wasn't supposed to be on it so I'm being timed. I'll update ASAP. PM me if you have any questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm updating. This chapter goes out to Alexanne974, for motivating me to update faster and for being the first person to PM me. For the reviewers-**

**psychovampirefreak- Yeah, nothing's looking good for Becca right now, don't worry though, it'll get better.**

**Vampiress23-**  
**Thank you for your vote.**

**Clarabelle26-**  
**Yeah things look bad now, but it'll get better soon.**

**SeekerOwl523-**  
**Thx for the longest review ever! Bella isn't with Edward, sorry, but he's her twin brother in this one. Also, thx for your vote. :D**

**Parings Vote-**  
**Bella/Klaus-2**

** Bella/Mason-3 **

**Bella/Silas-**

**Bella/Paul-**

**Bella/Quil-**

**Bella/Seth-**

**Voting still open, also, I see more people are finding my story just wanted to say, Thanks for reading. :D Also Important A/N at the bottom of the chappie!**

** ~Last Time~**

Becca sighed, she knew what ws going to happen, First she pours her heart out, then she has to leave because of the way everyone looked at her. She glared at nothing, she was tired of being judged. "If you want to know what happened you have to promised your loyalty. No crossing me." She said, staring Rosalie down. As soon as Rosalie nodded she sighed, "Well, here it is, you might hate me afterwards, though." She said looking for a sign of resentment or doubt. Finding none, she found herself being brought back into her memories.

** ~Now~**

Rosalie looked down as venom tears pooled in her eyes. Never had she met another vampire that had been through so much, just like she had. She finally had someone who could understand her. Now looking at the original vampire, she wondered how she survived through all that. "I get it, you don't want me around anymore" Becca said, looking down. She had just poured her past out to someone she just met. _'How could I be so stupid'_ Becca thought as she noticed the vampire sitting on her bed looking like she was about to cry.

"N-No! Don't leave, It's just that.. I've never seen anyone that has been through so much.. someone who understands how hard it is being a vampire." Rosalie broke into sobs. Becca held her as venom tears came out of her eyes. "Thank you, it's the first time someone has really listened... I think we're going to get along just fine." She said, smiling at Rosalie, who smiled right back.

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Becca smiled looking down at her 9 month pregnant stomach. She had been living with The Cullen's for about a year and they had become her family. "So, what are you going to name your babies?" Rosalie asked while braiding Becca's hair. "Um, I really don't know, I never thought about it... what do you think I should name them?" Becca asked Rosalie, who looked deep in thought. Emmett smirked," What about naming the girl Isa? That's a pretty cool name." He said, looking up from his game. "Even better, how about the girl can be Isabella, Bella for short?" Alice suggested, looking up from her fashion magazine. "Yeah, oh and how about for a boy, Edward?" Becca said, looking through her baby book. "Sounds gay.." Emmett mumbled, earning a hit on the head from Rosalie. "I happen to like that name" Rose said, while looking down at Emmett.

"Alright, so we've got the first names, what about the middle and last names?" Rebekah said, smiling up at her new, real, family. "Um.. how about Isabella Rosa Marie Mikaelson, and Edward Anthony Emmett Mikaelson?" Alice asked, looking over at Rose and Emmett, who's faces lit up. "Yeah! I'm getting my nephew named after me!" Emmett said, completly forgetting about his game. "Ha! I finally beat you Emmett!" Jasper exclaimed while hitting Emmett on his arm. "Before these two get into a fight, I've got someone you might all want to meet." Esme said, walking in with Carlilse not close behind.

Rebekah tensed as a few new scents followed closely behind Carlilse and Esme. Instintivly, she covered her stomach and backed up slightly, her vampire face showing as the scents grew near. "Calm down Becca, It's just the mutts in town, oh look they have a new friend." Alice said, slightly annoyed because she couldn't see anymore. As the wolves entered, Rosalie croutched infront of Becca, protecting her powerful vampy sister. "Sam, I would like you and your pack to meet our newest member, Rebekah Mikael-" Carlilse was cut off by Rebekah's exclaim of "Cullen! I-Uh- I mean, I'm Rebekah Cullen..." The wolves looked her up and down, observing her movements and her eyes. "How come your eyes aren't red?" Paul asked, stepping forward but stopping slightly behind Sam.

Rebekah sighed, she was tired of people asking her questions all the time. "Because I'm a different vampire" She notified him, making the wolves step back uneaslily in shock. "What kind of vampire are you?" The newest member asked, stepping forward and narrowing his eyes slightly. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" Becca said, looking warily at him. "Oh I didn't introduce myself, sorry I'm Mason, Mason Lockwood nice to meet you." Mason said, smirking as Becca eyes widened in her memory. "Mase?" Becca said looking hopeful and confused. "It's me, Did you miss me?"

** ~END~**

**A/N- Hey for this chapter I brought Mason and the pack in, finally, and this is the longest chappie I have ever typed. Yay! Also, I skipped a few unimportant months and James and Victoria are going to happen WAY later in the story and there is NO Rebekah/Mason,It's clearly Stefan/Becca/Tyler. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, If you have looked on my profile, it shows Bella and Edward's appearances for the story, and Edward's future mate. Any names for her, remember she's a vampire and is Lexi's niece from when she was human. Anyways, review to let me know if you liked the chappie. Author out, PEACE :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, been a long time since I've updated, what with school starting and my great-grandfather dying, but I'm back. Also I'm trying to make the chappie's longer.**

* * *

** Paring's Vote~**

** Bella/Klaus-4**

** Bella/Mason-5 **

**Bella/Silas-1**

** Bella/Paul-1**

** Bella/Quil-1 **

**Bella/Seth-1**

** Voting still open, also, I see more people are finding my story just wanted to sa****y, Thanks for reading. :D**

* * *

_ ** ~Last Time~** _

_Rebekah sighed, she was tired of people asking her questions all the time. "Because I'm a different vampire" She notified him, making the wolves step back uneaslily in shock. "What kind of vampire are you?" The newest member asked, stepping forward and narrowing his eyes slightly. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" Becca said, looking warily at him. "Oh I didn't introduce myself, sorry I'm Mason, Mason Lockwood nice to meet you." Mason said, smirking as Becca eyes widened in her memory. "Mase?" Becca said looking hopeful and confused. "It's me, Did you miss me?"_

* * *

** ~Now~**

"Do you two have some weird 'We used to date' thing going on?" Quil asked, looking back and forth between Becca and Mason. "No!" they both said at the same time, glaring at Quil. "Sor-ry!" Quil said, ducking to avoid Sam's hand. "What are you doing with the wolves?" Becca asked, looking at Mason. "After I left Mystic Falls, I came here and ran into them," Mason said. "How did you meet the Cullens?" Mason asked, looking down at Becca. "Well, Nik kicked me out and I ran to the father, but he had a 'Friend' so I left." Becca said, looking down. All of a sudden, Becca fell holding her stomach. "It's time!" She said hitting Mason's leg when all he did was stand there.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skipping Birth(It's not important)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Becca sat holding Bella, while Mason held Edward. Quil, Paul, and Seth all sat around Bella, making sure she was calm and happy. "Looks like Bella has men lined up already," Rose said, smirking slightly. "Already have to beat up boys, she's not even 3 months yet," Emmett said, glaring at the three love-struck boys. Quil, Paul, and Seth had imprinted on Bella, seems like Bella was going to have a hard time picking, too. Quil and Seth seem like they will always make her happy, but Paul seems like a world load of trouble.

"Edward too, seems like he captured Leah's heart... maybe," Jacob said, noticing Leah staring at Edward. It was then that there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Alice said, skipping to the door and swinging it open, coming face to face with Klaus. "Nik!" Becca said, jumping up and handing Bella to Seth. "Becca" Klaus said, walking inside and having a seat on the couch. "Don't you have to be invited in?" Becca asked, standing in front of her babies, slightly. "No, it's a vampire's house, I don't need too. Why I'll say... what a lovely gathering, now, let me see my niece and nephew." Klaus said, getting up and walking towards Bella.

Paul and Quil immediently formed a barrier around Bella and Edward, while Leah and Seth held them closely. "I don't think that'll be possible, Klaus" Mason said, standing and making his presence known. "Ah, I knew I'd find you here, Mason... anyways, I didn't come to fight." Klaus said, sitting back down. "Well why did you come?" Becca asked, walking forward. "I want you to come home" He said, leaning back and looking Becca straight in the eye.

** ~End~**

** A/N: It may look like Bella will be with the pack only, but she hasn't met the Mystic Falls gang yet, so don't count them out, and keep voting and reviewing! Also I need help with naming Edward's mate.. her pic is on my profile.**

* * *

** ~Next Time on Secrets~**

**_ "Maybe I don't want to go back, at least not with you" Becca said, turning around looking down. "I know you wanna see Tyler sister, so I helped you out... come in Tyler" Klaus said, turning his attention to the door. "Tyler?" Becca asked. "Becca?"_**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: Hey guys, I have found my insperation again... sorry for grammar in this chappie, I'm rushing, because I'm going to stay with my dad for the rest of the week. Fall Break Bitch! :D With the way my notebook is looking, I'd say this story will be about 20..25 chapters long... maybe longer. ;D**

** Insperational song (For me.. and this chapter): Mr. Douchebag- Your Favorite Martian **

**Quick Game: See how many times Klaus gets called a douchebag in this chapter and the next one and the person who gets the numbers right will guest star in my story for say... 3 chapters.**

** (Ps. Douche does count as Douchebag.)**

** Parings Vote**

** Bella/Klaus-4 **

**Bella/Mason-4 **

**Bella/Silas-3**

** Bella/Paul-1**

** Bella/Quil-1**

** Bella/Seth-1**

** Bella/Jeremy-1**

** Voting still open, also, I see more people are finding my story just wanted to say, Thanks for reading. :D **

**On with my story!**

** ~~Last Time~~**

Paul and Quil immediently formed a barrier around Bella and Edward, while Leah and Seth held them closely. "I don't think that'll be possible, Klaus," Mason said, standing and making his presence known. "Ah, I knew I'd find you here, Mason... anyways, I didn't come to fight." Klaus said, sitting back down. "Well why did you come?" Becca asked, walking forward. "I want you to come home" He said, leaning back and looking Becca straight in the eye.

** ~Now~**

"Maybe I don't want to go back, at least not with you" Becca said, turning around looking down. "I know you wanna see Tyler sister, so I helped you out... come in Tyler" Klaus said, turning his attention to the door. "Tyler?" Becca asked. "Becca?" Tyler said as he walked in. Becca turned towards Klaus, who opened his arms as if he thought she would hug him, and punched him. "Douchebag!" Becca said, blurring upstairs.** (#1 ;)** **The only help you'll get.. enjoy it)**

"Damn" Quin said, as he looked at the big bruise on Klaus' face. "Quil!" Leah said as she hit him on the head. "What, first she calls him a douche, and then she sucker punched him... I felt his pain." Quil pretended to cry as though he had actually been punched instead of Klaus. "Bitch" Leah said as she kicked Quil in his balls. Meanwhile, Rebecca could faintly hear the words "AH! My Balls... you douchebag!" and the sound of Quil being hit again. Looks like Klaus still hasn't woken up from that punch. _'He deserved it'_ Becca thought as she laid on her bed, looking at the old pictures she had taken in Mystic Falls. _'The only time I could act "normal" without being hunted by everything and anything.'_ Sighing, Becca walked down the stairs, seeing Klaus rubbing his cheek and mumbling quietly.

Rosalie immediently brought Bella and Edward, dressed in the cutest outfits, over to Becca. Becca grabbed the joined stroller and pushed the newborns into the living room. "I've decided that, you should at least be able to meet your niece and nephew." She said, rolling them over to Klaus, completely ignoring the _'What the hell?!'_ looks she was receiving. "But, If they even start to cough, I'll remove you from Forks, Washington." Klaus nodded, picking up Edward first, while Tyler picked up Bella. "I hope someone removes them soon..." Paul said, glaring at Tyler, who was holding Bella, and also keeping a watchful eye on Klaus to make sure the babies stayed safe.

"Oh come on now Becca, surely I haven't been that much of a douche to you that you watch my every step" Klaus said, still playing with Edward. "If I remember correctly, Nik, you called me a _"little slut!"_, a _"horrid wretch",_ and you said that I have_ "disgraced the family name you little harlot!"_ Becca said, while Rosalie, Alice, and Esme gasped behind her. "What say we put the past behind us, I may have been a bit of a douche back then, but I panicked... it's not my fault you were sleeping with the enemy," Klaus said, receiving a _"Are you kidding me?"_ look from everyone.

"What do you mean, _"Sleeping with the enemy"_ Tyler is on your side, and only because you compelled him to be." Becca glared at Tyler and turned to get a bloodbag from the kitchen. Jasper, and Alice, ran outside to hunt... again.  
"What's with them.. afraid of a little blood?" Klaus asked, throwing Bella into the air and catching her, making her laugh. "Jasper is "new" to this whole _"Veggie diet"_ Rosalie said, glaring at Klaus. "I'm gonna go check on Becca" she turned and walked into the kitchen, finding Becca with her head in her hands.

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~**

** The longest chappie written.. YAY! Should Becca go back to Mystic Falls? (Yes!) Find out in the next 2 chapters. Also.. should she and Klaus make up? And should there be some Matt/Becca or Tyler/Becca... A/N: Can't believe they brought Kol back only to get rid of him. :'( How many douchebags did you count (So far) remember, the next chapter counts too, and we see Damon, Stefan, and _the whor-_ "Elena".. my bad...**


End file.
